Bienvenu dans le monde des hormones,Drago
by Sauska
Summary: Ceci est ma première fic, soyer indulgent! Dans un monde où Drago tombe enceint et vit l'enfer des ventres rond. DMSS. M pour yaoi a venir. FIC SUSPENDU, EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE
1. Une nouvelle effarente

- DRAGO ! VIEN ICI !!

- Oui, père, j'arrive.

Traînant les pieds, le jeune blond, âgé de 18 ans, alla rapidement au bureau de son père. Le blond aux yeux d'acier, répondais au doux nom de Drago Malefoy. Drago entra dans la pièce et vit son père calmement assit, un verre à la main, l'attendant avec patience. Le jeune héritier était un peu nerveux, mais il le cachait parfaitement bien, derrière le même masque de froid et d'indifférent que celui de son père. Lucius but une gorgé de son verre puis fixa froidement son fils.

- Comment as-tu osé… D'où sors-tu cette homosexualité que tu scande partout ??!

- Je… Je l'ignore père. C'est une certitude, mais j'ignore d'où elle provint…

Lucius soupira, s'attendant bien a une réponse comme celle la, mais il avait espère mieux.

- Je m'attendais a une meilleurs réponse que celle la, fils.

- C'est la seule que j'ai à vous offrir, père. Maintenant, je vais aller manger.

Drago se leva et alla à la salle des repas. Il mangeait calmement, puis il sentit on ventre se tordre. Il alla rendre son repas, et un léger 'pop' lui appris qu'un elfe étais arrivé.

- Qui a-t-il monsieur ?

- Comme si je le savais, crétin d'elfe !

L'elfe couina et aida son jeune maître à s'étendre, avant d'aller prévenir Lucius que son fils était mal. L'homme appela un médicomage qui s'empressa de venir. Il ausculta attentivement Drago puis se tourna vers Lucius.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Votre fils n'as rien de grave. Il est juste enceint…

- QUOI ????

Firent les deux Malefoy à l'unisson. Le médecin se déboucha l'oreille du doigt.

- Il a fait l'amour a de multiple reprise avec des hommes et l'un deux a due oublier le sortilège de contraception et la mis enceinte. Il est à son premier mois déjà. Félicitation, jeune Malefoy, vous allez être père !

Mais Drago c'étais déjà évanoui d'horreur. Le blondinet ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, étendu dans son lit, veillé par son parrain qui lisait. Ouvrant ses yeux gris, il gémit doucement sous la forte lumière.

-Parrain ? Oh quel affreux cauchemar…

-Ce n'était pas un cauchemar Drago. Vous attendez réellement un enfant.

- Oh misère… Père va me tué…

Severus le frappa derrière la tête avec le journal.

- A quoi pensiez-vous don ? Néanmoins vous avez raison, mais je vais vous garder chez moi tout le temps de la grossesse… Pour votre sécurité.

Drago ne répondit pas, songeur.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Lucius ne restais pas silencieux. Ayant prit une bonne minute à reprendre contenance après l'annonce du médicomage, il avait attrapé l'homme au collet.

-Vous vous moqué de moi ??? Mon fils ne peut pas être enceint ! C'est un homme ! J'exige un deuxième avis médical ! Non ! Si vous juger un homme enceint, c'est que vous êtes bon pour la section psychiatrique de Saint-Mangouste. Je vais vous faire virer et demander un autre avis !!!

Lucius relâchas le pauvre médicomage et se dirigea a grand pas vers la cuisine. Narcissa, réveiller par le boucan, et jeta un regard a son mari.

-Lucius, que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Le blond hésita un moment. Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ? Que faire. IL choisit la prudence et ne lui dit pas la vérité.

- Rien Narcissa. Juste un problème avec ce médicomage fou…

Lucius se rendit donc à Saint-Mangouste, et le médicomage eut a peine le temps de dire 'ouf', qu'il fut envoyé à la psychiatrie. Revenant a son manoir avec un autre médicomage, celui-ci étais nettement plus nerveux que l'autre imprudent, le Malefoy monta a l'étage, suivis du brun. Il attira Severus a l'extérieur et laissa le temps au médicomage d'ausculté Drago, qui commençais franchement à en avoir marre. Le médicomage s'épongea nerveusement le front, car ses tests donnais le même résulta que celui qui étais désormais a la psychiatrie. Il laissa les deux hommes entrer en allant se laver les mais dans la salle de bain.

-Je… Je crains que votre fils ait accidentellement but une potion de fertilité… Car j'ai eut beau… faire tout les tests qui ex… existe, le résulta est toujours le même…

-Fils, as-tu but une potion étrange ?

-Hm oui peut-être. Je cherchais une potion anti-gueule de bois, et je me suis peut-être tromper, père…

Lucius renvoya le médicomage, tremblant de fureur. Severus jugea prudent d'intervenir à cet instant.

-Lucius, laisse moi m'en occuper, je trouverais une façon de le débarrasser de se léger… Problème.


	2. Bienvenu en enfer

Fic chapitre 2

Bonjour a tous. Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre.

Drago : Oh non ! Pas elle ! J'étais sur qu'elle avait oublié sa fic….

Sauska : Méchant Drago ! T'as encore rien vue ! Y'as encore pleiiiin de chapitre à écrire et a te faire supporté ! Severus, tu peux amener Drago le temps de quelque point ?

Drago : *Disparaît dans les bras de Severus*

Sauska : Merci mon chou. Bon. Comme vous devez le savoir (j'l'ais écrit ! Ne venez pas me dire le contraire ! ) Ceci est ma première fic, que j'ai posté avec l'appuie de Pilou. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et tout les autres appartienne a J.K Rowling et donc il n'y as que l'histoire et l'enfant de Dray qui m'appartienne ! Je suis une gén… *Se fait capturer par Drago et pleure, implorant la pitié de son tortionnaire.*

Severus : Hm… Voici le chapitre 2. Maintenant je vais aller me joindre à la torture qu'on fera subir à cette auteuse. Gniark gniark !

Drago : *Revient quelque seconde* ah oui et elle s'excuse de prendre autant de temps à écrire. Je vous épargne les excuses bidon.

Chapitre 2

**Le début des malheurs. **

_**Rappel**_

_Lucius renvoya le médicomage, tremblant de fureur. Severus jugea prudent d'intervenir à cet instant._

_-Lucius, laisse moi m'en occuper, je trouverais une façon de le débarrasser de se léger… Problème._

Une semaine plus tard, Drago avais finit ses baguages et attendais que son parrain arrive. L'ambiance, chez les Malefoy, étais à couper au couteau. Finalement Severus cogna et attendit qu'on l'invite a entré. Le plus jeune vint lui ouvrir et lui offrit un micro-sourire. Son parrain lui répondit de la même façon, puis alla au salon rejoindre Lucius.

- Tu es donc toujours d'accords ? Tu nous laisse le temps qu'il faut… Quand tout seras finit je te renverrais ton fils.

-Je sais Severus je sais. Nous en avons déjà convenu.

- Je voulais juste que tu te souviens de ne pas être impatient, je te connais Lucius….

Le blond lui fit comprendre, d'un geste de la main, qu'il était l'heure de partir. Severus ramassa le sac de son neveu et posa une main sur l'épaule de se dernier. Il sortit du manoir Malefoy et se dirigea vers le portail. Une fois hors du champ d'attraction des sortilèges, il utilisa le transplanage d'escorte pour amener le jeune serpentard chez lui. Entrant dans le domaine des Snape, il ouvrit la porte et fit passer son filleul devant lui. Il referma la porte puis se dirigea vers l'étage.

- Bon Drago, votre chambre sera à l'étage. Je vous laisse libre de votre temps, mais je serais la pour vous. Vous pouvez explorer la maison, mais ma chambre et le grenier son interdit. Et ce, peu importe vos raisons.

Expliqua calmement le maitre de potion. Le jeune sorcier fit signe qu'il avait compris. Pourquoi le grenier ? Il sentit la curiosité le prendre, mais il se dit qu'il n'irait voir qu'en dernier recours pour contrer l'ennui…

- Je sais que en vous disant ça il y a une chance sur deux que je vous y retrouve bientôt… Mais cette pièce est réservée à une seule perso. Enfin… Peut-être que jamais personne ne verras cette pièce.

Ou peut-être pas… Drago étais certes curieux, mais la voix triste de son parrain sur al dernière phrase l'avais fait changer d'avis. Il laisserait donc le grenier tranquille… Mais il était tout de même très curieux !

Une semaine passa, et Drago étais de plus en plus curieux. Il n'avait pourtant même pas finit de visité toute les pièces du manoir et se perdais souvent, faisant appelle a un elfe pour retrouver son chemin. Guider par l'elfe, Drago regagna la cuisine, passent devant la chambre de Severus. IL fut pris d'une soudaine et irrépressible envi….

-Parrain ? Est-ce que vous avez du chocolat ? Je veux du chocolat !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Drago ? Reprenez-vous !

-Chocolaaaaaat ! Chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaat !

Il se mit à fouiller et trouva du chocolat, qu'il couvrit de confiture à la fraise avant de le manger. Severus soupira, il venait de comprendre. Les hormones. Ces trucs étranges propres aux femmes, et apparemment, aux hommes enceint qui les faisais avoirs des envies étranges. Il soupira, à peine un mois et quelque jours et sa commençais ? Cela promettait… Et sa le forçais à faire des achats ! Le maitre des potions s'assit a table et attrapa un parchemin une plume et de l'encre. Il inscrivit lentement sur le parchemin une liste de course. Puis il appela un des elfes de maison.

-Toi, va faire les courses.

-Bien maitre.

L'elfe prit le parchemin roulé et attendit. Severus alla chercher l'argent pour payer els courses et mis la bourse autour du cou de l'elfe, qui disparut. Drago lui jeta un regard curieux.

-Pourquoi as-tu envoyé un elfe faire les course parrain ?

Severus roula des yeux au ton dédaigneux sur le mot 'elfe'.

-Parce que a ton ritme tu auras bientôt dévoré toute la nourriture chez moi. Et je tien a te surveiller, vue que je n'aime pas les foules c'est toujours les elfes qui y vont.

-Beurk… Toute cette nourriture touchée par les elfes… dégoutant.

-Drago ! Les elfes dans cette maison ne touchent que les emballages de la nourriture et leur propres repas. Ici, c'est moi qui cuisine… Et c'est moins pire qu'a Poudlard donc reprend toi, par les caleçons sales de Merlin !!

Le jeune Malefoy recula d'un pas, surpris par le ton de son parrain. Severus souffla et passa une main fatigué sur son visage. IL hésita un peu puis prit un verre d'eau.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Si t'as besoin de quoi que se sois, les elfes seront la… Et ne les insultes pas je te prie.

-Bien pa…

- Appelle-moi Severus, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir, vu qu'on risque d'être coincé ensemble pour un sacré bout.

-Bien Severus…

L'homme aux cheveux gras monta dans sa salle de bain pour une douche bien chaude. Ou peut-être un bain… Oui un bain… Severus entrais a peine dans sa chambre et se préparais à retirer son chandail, lorsqu'un elfe cogna a sa porte.

-Maitre, le jeune monsieur Malefoy cours après un elfe dans la cuisinent en criant des mots incompréhensible.

- Bien… Je vais voir…

Grognant, il remit son chandail et descendit à la cuisine. Il immobilisa Drago d'un geste de la baguette et s'approcha, avant de libérer le jeune blond. Drago fouilla la cuisine du regard et vit son parrain. Il trembla un peu puis bondit sur son parrain, le Snape fut forcer de el reparalyser et de l'enfermé dans sa chambre.

À suivre…

Vouala mon deuxième chapitre . Vous avez aimez ? Détester ? Des reviews, insulte, menaçe ?

Drago : Oui moi ! Moi !

Sauska : Ouiiii mon petit Dragounet ?

Drago : AHHH NE M'APPELLE PAS DRAGOUNET !!! *Fuit*

Sauska : Et toi Sev, quelque chose a dire ?

Severus : Non… Rien…


	3. Des achats, et des sucrerie

Non je vous jure je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, milles excuse pour le temps entre ce chapitre et le précédent. J'ai eut diverse problème avec mon ordi et ma chambre…

Sauska : Bon… Donc, Darkinouchet et Sev ne sont pas a moi, mais a cette merveilleuse… *est interrompue*.

Drago : *S'étouffe de rage* DARKINOUCHET ???? JE VAIS… JE VAIS… *Se fait entrainer par Severus plus loin.*

Sauska : Hm hm. Je disais donc, Drago et Sev ont été créé, comme les autres, par J. K. Rowling. Nous la remercier de ces livres, sans qui notre petit dragon et notre maitre des potions préfère n'aurais jamais existé. Et maintenant, avant de vous laisser au chapitre trois, quelque petits commentaires sur les reviews.

Sham'less : contente que tu apprécie, mais franchement, Drago est déjà enceint donc les menstruations, rêve pas !

Real or not : mouhaha, je compte bien le martyrise le petit dragon… et l'idée des caleçons sales ne vient probablement pas de moi. Je l'ai probablement lu quelque pars.

Lil525 : Merci pour tes commentaires, négatifs et positif, qui sont très constructifs. Pour els fautes, je fais de mon mieux, mais mon Word office ne corrige pas tout…

Merci pour vos review ! Et pardon pour les fautes !

**La révélation, qui est le père ?**

_**Rappel :**_

_Grognant, il remit son chandail et descendit à la cuisine. Il immobilisa Drago d'un geste de la baguette et s'approcha, avant de libérer le jeune blond. Drago fouilla la cuisine du regard et vit son parrain. Il trembla un peu puis bondit sur son parrain, le Snape fut forcer de lui lancer à nouveau le sortilège de paralysie et de l'enfermé dans sa chambre._

Severus se pinça le nez entre le majeur et le pouce et soupira profondément, après avoir mis Drago au lit et d'être sortit de la chambre. Il hésita un instant, se demanda se demanda ce qu'il voulait faire avant le ''problème'' de Drago, puis il se rappela et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas fatigué. Il entra dans la pièce qu'il nommait chambre, et verrouilla la porte, sans un regard pour la chambre, se dirigeant aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Il y entra, se dévêtit lentement puis fit couler un bain. Frissonnant, il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et se détendis, yeux fermé, profitant du liquide chaud qui l'entourais.

Profitant du liquide et de temps pour réfléchir. D'abords… Peut-être qu'après le bain, il irait rendre visite à cette boîte de pralines alcoolisé qui se cachaient dans un de ses tiroirs ? Quelle excellente idée… Une praline ou deux et puis dodo. Ensuite, les détails à réglé… Premièrement, les expériences. Deuxièmement, un bon coup de balais au grenier… Les traits neutres du maitre des potions s'affaissèrent tristement. Cette ravissante pièce… A cause de cet ancien sortilège, il était probable que personne ne verrais cette pièce… Ni tous les soins qu'il procurait à la beauté du lieu… L'homme plongea la tête sous l'eau et se frotta énergiquement la tête, pour nettoyer ses longs cheveux noirs et pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées.

Une fois propre, Severus sortit de l'eau et se sécha avec calme. Puis il se tourna vers le miroir et, du bout des doigts, suivis le tracé du tatouage qui reposait sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Un tatouage sombre et déprimant, car directement relier aux émotions, aux vraies émotions du professeur. L'homme bailla, et se vêtit distraitement avant de regagner sa chambre. Il avait évidement vidé le bain, avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il allait se couchers quand il se souvint des pralines. Ouvrant négligemment le tiroir, l'homme sortit la boîte de chocolat et sourit, agitant les doigts au dessue des papiers de diverse couleur.

S'humectant les lèvres, il prit finalement deux pralines, avant de ranger la boîte. Il ouvrit lentement le papier de couleurs vert et doré, prit la praline et la glissa sur sa langue. Il froissant le papier et le jeta, laissent le chocolat fondre lentement sur sa langue. Puis le professeur le plaqua contre son palais pour casser la croûte de chocolat et laisser la liqueur alcoolisée se répandre lentement sur son palais et titiller ses papilles. Il ferma les yeux avec une expression satisfaite, avant de lentement déguster la deuxième praline. Puis il referma le tiroir et se couchant, posant le drap de soie noir sur son corps fin.

Au matin, Drago s'éveilla avec une gueule de bois, mais il la supporta avec un simple grognement. Il prit les premiers vêtements propres et agencer qui lui tombaient sous la main, avant de se traîner d'un pas lent dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude, avant de descendre rejoindre son parrain a la salle a manger. Se saluant de la tête, les deux hommes déjeunèrent en silence, puis l'un partit à son laboratoire. Du moins entama le chemin vers son laboratoire.

-« Parrain ? »

Le plus vieux s'immobilisa et se tourna a demi vers le blond toujours a table.

« Pourrais-je vous aider à vos potion ?

- Non, Drago. Ça peut être mauvais dans votre état.

- D'accords… mais pourrions-nous allez au chemin de traverse avant que vous alliez faire vos expériences ? »

Severus hésita un peu puis soupira et fit oui de la tête. Il alla se vêtir convenablement pour une sortit et alla rejoindre Drago a la cuisine. Le blond c'était empressé de finir son déjeuner pour aller s'habillez. Les deux sorciers sortirent de la demeure et Severus attrapa le bras de Drago pour le transplanage d'escorte. Ils atterrirent au petit village sorcier qui était devants Poudlard, et Severus renifla avec mépris, suivant son filleul dans les divers magasins. Il soupira d'exaspération en voyant le serpentard essayer une énorme pile de vêtement.

*Et après on se demande ou va l'argent des riches…*

Puis Sev' songea aux nombreux millions qu'il avait gaspillés pour acheter des éléments de potions. Ouais… Non. Les potions, c'est son métier, son arrivé d'argent. Ça ne comptais pas. C'était comme… Les cordonniers achetant du cuir pour les chaussures. Voila ! Maintenant rassuré sur le bien fait des achats de venin d'arakna, il continua de surveiller son filleul, jusqu'à déclaré qu'il était temps de rentré à la maison. Ils passèrent à honeyduke puis Severus et Drago rentrèrent dans la maison du chef des serpentard, à l'impasse du tisseur. Drago alla errer dans la maison, pour s'occuper, et Severus s'enferma dans son laboratoire de potions. Drago ricanais a chaque explosions qui retentissait, même si elles étaient très rares. Au souper, les deux hommes mangèrent en silence. Avant d'allez se coucher, Severus s'arrêta et se tourna vers Drago.

-« Drago ? Dit moi…

- Oui ?

- Sais-tu qui est le père ?

- Oh, ça doit être Lupin… »

On eut droit à un bel évanouissement de la part de l'impassible terreur des cachots.

Chapitre légèrement plus court que les autres, mais ça devrais faire plaisir à mes lecteur.


	4. Petit deviendras grand pour sa maman

Pardon pardon j'ai beaucoup de travail avec la reprise des cours… Et quelque problème personnel en plus, mais voila un nouveau chapitre je faits des efforts pour écrire la suite promis -

-« … Parrain ? Paaaarrain ? Non, il ne veut pas se réveiller. Qu'est-ce que je fais, l'elfe ?

- Fitz l'ignore, monsieur. Peut-être que le maître se réveillerais si… Fitz peut tenter quelque chose, jeune maître ?

-Vas-y, vas-y…

- MAÎÎÎÎÎTRE ! LE LABORATHOIRE DE POTION BRÛLE !

- QUOI ? COMMENT ÇA MON LABORATHOIRE BRÛLE !

- Ah enfin réveillez, Parrain.

- Drago, tait toi une minute… J'ai le cerveau en confiture et j'ai fait un cauchemar où tu disais que le père de ton enfant c'étais probablement Lupin, comme dans Remus Lupin.

- C'est vrai, Parrain. Ma dernière relation sexuelle remonte à la veille d'une pleine lune, j'en ais eut des bleus, mais j'ai ado…

- Par le caleçon de merlin, je ne veux pas de détails Drago ! »

Severus se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez pour gardez le contrôle de ses nerfs. Le maitre de potion soupira profondément puis souhaita une bonne nuit à son filleul et entra dans sa chambre. Il commençait à se préparer, quand Drago toqua à sa porte. Il finit de boutonner son haut de pyjama en soie noir et ouvrit.

-« Qui a-t-il, Drago ?

- Pa… Severus… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu compte me forcer à avorter ?

- Non, Drago. Je ne te forcerais à rien, c'est à toi de choisir. Va te reposez, maintenant.

- Bien… Bonne nuit… Et merci…»

Severus referma la porte et finit de se mettre en pyjama. Puis, il jeta un sort de silence sur sa chambre et se mit au lit. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les deux hommes prirent leurs douches, l'un après l'autre, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Drago s'installa à table, regardant son parrain s'occuper de préparer le déjeuner. Drago se jeta avec appétit sur les crêpes au sucre préparer pour le petit déjeunez, affamé. On se demande pourquoi… une fois le repas engloutis, Severus se leva, sa tasse de café a la main, et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-« … Severus ?

- Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il Drago ?

- Si je… je veux le gardez... vous allez… m'aidez ?

- Bien sur, tu es mon filleul et je ferais tout pour ton bonheur, même si cela risque de ne pas plaire à ton père. »

Entendant une sorte de sanglot étouffer, le maître des potions se tourna et vit le plus jeune aux bords des larmes. Il se claqua le front mentalement, avant de se permettre un léger pincement de nez. Posant son café sur la table, il retourna s'asseoir au côté de Drago et le prit dans ces bras, le faisant asseoir sur lui. Les serpentard se montrais froid et distant, mais la grand partie de ses serpents sans cœur adorais les enfants, et Severus faisait partie de ceux la. Berçant légèrement Drago, qu'il considérait encore comme un enfant malgré ces 20 ans, il demanda doucement :

-« Qu'y a-t-il Drake ?

- Je… je veux cet enfant… Severus… Mais papa…

- Tu le veux vraiment ? Un enfant est une lourde responsabilité, et en plus il risquerait d'être un loup-garou comme Lupin…

-JE LE VEUX !

-Très bien très bien ! Garde-le et je m'occuperais de ton père Drake… Calme-toi… »


End file.
